Home entertainment centers with multiple audio-visual devices are becoming more common in many residential environments some of which have remote controllers for utilizing the equipment from a remote location like an occupancy equipment device. Because of the variable number of accessories which may be used to control these audio-visual equipment devices, if would be beneficial to have some method of organizing and storing these accessories.
Some audio-visual equipment plays music while other equipment displays movies for families to enjoy. The time a family spends listening to music or watching movies in their residential home theaters may include eating time or social time with friends and families. It would therefore be beneficial to have a method of holding or supporting refreshment containers for use while enjoying the audio-visual equipment.
In addition, time spent enjoying various audio-visual devices may include leisure time using occupancy equipment, equipment which may have various shapes and sizes based on the needs of various individuals or groups. While some commercially available equipment has built-in containers, these containers have disadvantages. It would therefore be beneficial to have an organizing apparatus in combination with occupancy equipment for organizing various containers and accessories including audio-visual accessories while using the occupancy equipment which does not permanently alter the occupancy equipment and can be easily removed or placed when needed.